


Perfect Four

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Mick Davies, Come as Lube, Dirty Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Arthur Ketch, Top Ketch, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean and Sam are way too high on the thrill of the hunt and try to take the edge off. Mick and Ketch join the fun.





	Perfect Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Written for [justanothersaltandburn](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/), ‘cause it’s his fault this ship consumed me completely, ha ha.
> 
> Oh well, it’s been a while since I’ve written such dirty smut, hope you’re going to enjoy! (And first time writing all these guys together, tell me what you think!)

“Clear?” Sam shouted as Dean brought the machete down with full force, cutting off the head of the last vampire in the room, pinned firmly underneath Dean’s thighs.

After getting up and wiping the bloody blade on his jeans, Dean shouted back, “Now clear!”

The house was completely silent after that. Nothing could be heard other than the sound of Sam’s footsteps, making the floor creak as Sam kept getting closer to the room Dean was in, eventually walking inside, a smirk on his face.

Sam’s t-shirt was slightly ripped above his belly button, fabric hanging on the right side of his body, revealing the toned skin underneath, muscles rippling with every single step. The remaining fabric hugged Sam’s body just right, underlining how well-built he was, years of hunting leaving a clear imprint on his body. His hair was tousled from the fight, falling into his eyes, and Dean moved closer to Sam, brushing the hair away from his face, his fingers lingering on Sam’s cheek.

Dean was still high on adrenaline, high from the kill, high from the hunt, just high, and there was no way he could push it aside and call it a day. The desire to do something, anything, was lingering under his skin, flowing through his veins, keeping him on edge and alert. He had to get this out of his system somehow and he knew the best way to do that, something that had always worked.

Without a second thought, he pushed Sam onto the wall, pinning him with his whole body and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. Weapons were long forgotten, falling to the floor and clattering against the wooden surface as Dean ripped Sam’s t-shirt open completely, tossing the remnants of the fabric to the floor. Running his fingers down Sam’s sides, he let Sam slide his tongue inside his mouth, but he didn’t cease fighting for control, not wanting to give it up.

An offended gasp made them pull away from each other and Dean rolled his eyes when Ketch and Mick entered the room, his chest falling rapidly in time with his ragged breaths.

“Gentlemen, you really couldn’t wait for us?” Ketch raised his eyebrows, swinging the machete in his hand, blood-stained blade reflecting the dim light sneaking through the curtains pulled over the windows.

“Exactly. Couldn’t you wait just one more second?” Mick added, the slightest hint of jealousy ringing in his voice.

Sam chuckled, licking his lips as Mick and Ketch sauntered closer to him and Dean, setting their machetes on the floor right next to Sam and Dean’s weapons. “Don’t look at me, he’s the one who started,” he said and Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Sammy, can’t believe you’re blaming me here. You didn’t exactly protest, you know?” Dean faked hurt and they let out a brief laugh, silence taking space in the air as none of them spoke afterward.

Dean’s gaze locked with Ketch’s for a brief moment and Ketch walked closer to Dean, almost as if he was hypnotized by the sight of the older Winchester. His gaze was downright predatory at least, giving off a dangerous vibe, though it did nothing other than turn Dean on. Unceremoniously, he crashed his lips into Dean’s, almost like he was laying his claim on Dean as well.

There was no dancing around anymore, just bluntness and pure understanding between all of them since they all agreed to be together and it turned out to be one of the best ideas they had. Still, the Winchesters would sometimes forget that Ketch and Mick jumped into their relationship, considering the fact they hadn’t been with anyone but each other since the very beginning. However, neither Mick nor Ketch minded reminding them about the fact they were not alone in that relationship anymore.

“Come here, Mick.” Sam smiled, gesturing for Mick to come closer and running his other hand down Ketch’s arm, entwining their fingers together at the end. It was such a simple gesture, but it clearly spoke volumes to both of them.

Dean and Ketch were lost in their own world as they made out, but Sam didn’t mind, pulling Mick closer in the meantime, their gazes locking. He didn’t wait, colliding their lips together in a kiss, Dean’s grip on him ceasing as he moved to the side to be closer to Mick.

Abandoned and dirty house wasn’t the most comfortable place to have sex at, but they would surely find their way around it. Wasn’t the first time the hunt left them so wound up that they couldn’t wait a minute longer, just had had to do it right there and then, right against the wall or a nasty table, whatever was nearby, hadn’t mattered what as long as it had been done.

Dean kept fumbling with his belt, letting out a sigh into Ketch’s mouth when he managed to unbuckle it, letting his jeans pool at his ankles. He could still taste scotch as his tongue tangled with Ketch’s and that alone acted better than anything else to make him even more desperate. His boxers were next to go and he tugged them hastily down his thighs, groaning when Ketch wrapped his hand around his cock, giving him a few firm strokes.

“I assume you’re still stretched out from the morning session with your brother?” Ketch asked after pulling away from Dean, freeing himself from his jeans with the other hand.

Dean would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t getting distracted by the smooth strokes as Ketch kept working on him, precome slicking up the way just a little bit, but it was enough. “It’s not like you didn’t see it,” he said eventually, turning around and bracing his palms on the wall when Ketch let go off him, the wall sticky with grime under his touch.

“You know we like to watch you both.” Mick butted in, short of breath, shooting Dean a smirk as he began working on his pants, Sam following suit. Only then Dean noticed that there was a smear of blood on Mick’s hands, crimson liquid a sharp contrast against the pale skin, the same shade of red painting Sam’s cheeks in the form of fingerprints.

“That’s true.” Ketch admitted, moving closer behind Dean, an appreciative whistle spilling from his mouth. “You two are quite a sight.”

Sam chuckled, manhandling Mick into the same position Dean was in, kicking his legs a bit more open. “I could say the same about you and Mick.”

Ketch shared a look with Sam, his fingers moving from Dean’s back to the crease of his ass. He spat on his fingers unceremoniously a few times and began teasing Dean’s hole, making Dean shiver at the gentle touch. “Years of practice, Samuel.” Slowly, he began working one of his fingers inside Dean, his other hand splayed on Dean’s back in a possessive manner, making him bend over just a bit.

“Yeah, we can relate.” Dean stuttered, his hips moving as he began bucking on Ketch’s finger, broken moans spilling from his lips with every single drag of Ketch’s fingers against his walls.

“Seems like Ketch filled you up pretty badly.” Sam remarked at the come dribbling out of Mick’s hole as he tugged his boxers down, black stained with white all around. “You’ve been walking around all day stuffed full like this?” Fitting one finger inside of Mick couldn’t be easier and Sam began wriggling it inside of him, adding another one soon enough, Mick’s hole still a bit loose.

Mick gritted through clenched teeth. “That’s true.”

“I would go batshit crazy all sticky and-” Dean was cut short as Ketch’s fingers bumped against his prostate, making him rake his nails against the wall in a desperate attempt to stay in place.

Ketch only laughed, continuing to work on Dean, picking up his pace a bit. “What can I say, he likes to stay full. Comes in handy.”

Sam caught Ketch’s stare, a smirk on his face as he withdrew his fingers from Mick’s hole. “It does.”

Mick couldn’t hold back a groan when Sam lined himself up and pushed inside him in one swift move, burying himself completely in Mick. Mick’s bloody hands were making even prints on the used-to-be white wall as he tried to hold himself upright when Sam began thrusting in and out, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Ketch, come on.” Dean whined when third finger prodded at his hole, but Ketch was having none of it, continuing to torture Dean with the pace he was going at.

He kept going slow, stretching Dean out with his fingers, making him shake and tremble with every single move. Teasing was too tempting to simply let it pass. Fortunately, Dean didn’t have to wait too long and when Ketch decided he was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out of Dean, knowing it would suffice.

Ketch lined himself up and, inch by an agonizing inch, began burying himself deep inside of Dean, making perfect little gasps and groans leave Dean’s mouth. Eventually, his whole body was flush with Dean’s back and he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, holding him firmly in place.

He stayed like that for a moment, and even though Dean wanted nothing but for Ketch to do something, there was no way he wouldn’t enjoy the fullness that his cock provided. The slight burn that kept lingering somewhere in the back of his mind put his whole body on fire, but he was too horny to even care, his rock hard cock standing proud against his stomach.

“Move. Come on!” Dean urged, but Ketch was waiting, standing still like a statue.

Sam let out a chuckle at that, starting to snap his hips fast into Mick, setting up a quick pace that had Mick clawing at the wall in front of him and cursing loudly, his accent seeping thick through every word. That made the desire burn even more in Dean’s body, the sight of the two consuming him whole, granting him only a short distraction from the pressure clawing at his nerves, at the itch that he couldn’t yet scratch.

“Aren’t you impatient?” Ketch whispered, and Dean honest to god whined, trying to move just a little bit, but the grip Ketch had on him was too strong. There was no way he would break out of it in that moment, not if he was already so fucking needy.

Eventually, Ketch pulled out of Dean and rammed right back in, repeating the move again and again, nailing Dean’s prostate. A loud groan ripped from Dean’s throat as Ketch raked his teeth over Dean’s neck, not breaking the skin, but surely leaving a scratch, his steady pace reducing Dean to a moaning mess in no time at all.

The wooden floor was creaking loudly as both Ketch and Sam kept going, squelching sounds of their cocks disappearing inside Mick and Dean dominating the silence that had hung in the room previously. Dean dropped his right hand down, wrapping it around his cock, his left wrist creaking as it supported the whole weight of his body.

Dean nearly whined at how perfect it felt when he began jerking off quickly, his body shaking at the premise of his release. The pure need coursed right through his veins and his moves got even more frantic, ignoring the fact that every trust was nearly pushing his face straight against the wall and he had no idea how much longer he would be able to hold himself in a position like that.

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut when it all turned to be too much. ;ow grunts spilled from Sam’s mouth when he tipped over the edge, followed immediately with breathy groans from Mick, and the noise rung in Dean’s ears, nearly as loud as the blood pulsing through them. The orgasm hit him hard, pleasure rolling through him in steady waves as he struggled to keep his footing, feeling Ketch pulse inside him, hot and sticky, setting his nerve endings on fire.

Dean let out a hiss when his hand cramped as he pressed it back against the wall, staining it with his come, not that he minded. It was dead silent for a brief moment, almost like he was underwater, or maybe it was the way his heart thudded in his ribcage that blocked out everything else?

“You alright?” Ketch pulled out, his fingers lingering on Dean’s ass for a moment, and Dean mustered the strength to nod, opening his eyes slowly.

He turned around, taking in the way Sam and Mick looked, disheveled and blissed out as they cleaned themselves up with the scraps of Sam’s t-shirt. Ketch came into his point of view next, looking way too nonchalant and put together, considering how much of a mess Dean was.

Dean rolled his eyes at the sight, making a barely-there smile appear on Ketch’s face as Ketch handed him a scrap of cloth. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean said, clearing his throat when his voice wavered slightly.

“Good,” Ketch responded, pulling up his boxers and jeans, wiping his sweaty forehead with his sleeve afterward. 

Dean followed suit, letting out a sigh when he was fully dressed, the tension slowly seeping out of his body. The rest seemed to be in the same state he was, a bit out of it for a moment before they gathered their weapons from the floor, getting back to reality in no time.

Sam grabbed the beheaded vamp by his legs and began dragging him out of the room, scratching his bare shoulder with his other hand, his skin glistening with sweat in the dim light. Ketch grabbed the vamp’s head by his hair and followed Sam, whistling innocently while looking around the room.

When Dean turned around to check if they didn’t leave anything behind, he couldn’t suppress a grin at the bloody imprints Mick made, shooting Mick a wink when their gazes caught.

Turning on his heel, he exited the room with Mick on his tail, shaking his head at the banter between Sam and Ketch. 

Four seemed to be a perfect number indeed.


End file.
